A Night With Randy
by AshleyyDanielle
Summary: Just a short One-Shot I came up with. Randy Orton stops by a lucky fan's hotel room,after a WWE live event, for some dessert. Randy/OC: This is indeed a SMUT! ;)


**Disclaimer: I do not own Mr. Orton, only my OC Tara**

* * *

Tara was at the bar downing her third shot. She had just come from sitting front row at a live WWE event. It was her first time there and she had a lot of fun. But she couldn't help but notice that she captured the attention of a certain 'Viper'. Tara smiled at the thought. She remembered how Randy came out during the night, his body glistened with baby oil and a smirk graced his bearded face as he made his way down the ramp. She remembered his face when he looked down at her from the top rope. His eyes screamed lust as he licked his lips briefly while still staring at her. Tara was brought out of her thoughts by the bartender.

"Excuse me miss, we're about to close out the bar."

"Oh I'm sorry." She quickly apologized as she handed the bartender a hefty tip. She smiled and left the hotel bar. She made her way to the elevator and hopped on, pressing her floor as the door closed. The elevator stopped on her floor and she made her way to her room, closing the door quietly. Tara immediately retreated to the bathroom and removed her clothing, slipping on her robe as she proceeded to remove her make up. As she was putting her make up items away she heard a knock on her door.

"Who is it?" She called out as she made her way to the door.

"Room service." Somebody answered on the other side of the door. Tara furrowed her eyebrows, she didn't order room service.

"I didn't order any room ser-" Tara's breath hitched as she opened the door. Standing in front of her was none other than Randy Orton. He took one look at her and smirked, letting himself into her room. They both stood there silently just staring at each other for a few moments before Randy decided to speak up.

"What's your name?" He asked as he slowly looked around her room.

"Tara." She answered, a slight smirk gracing her face. Randy turned around slightly and caught a glimpse of it, a smirk tugging at his own lips.

"Did you enjoy the show.. Tara?" He asked, a smirk still on his face. Tara smiled.

"Of course I did, Randy." Tara smiled inside. She was toying with him & it seemed to be working because Randy's eyes darkened quickly.

"Can I help you with something Randy?" She finally managed to get out, nonchalantly. Randy slowly sauntered over to her; his body pressed against hers.

"Actually, yeah. I just ate dinner a while ago." He cupped her chin and tilted her head up towards him, looking deep into her yes. "And I actually came here for dessert."

Tara gasped and he took that opportunity to invade her mouth. His tongue swept over hers repeatedly, as he ground his erection against her. Tara moaned and pulled back, dropping to her knees and releasing his leaking cock. She took the cock in her mouth quickly, sucking and slurping while looking up at him.

"Fuck." Randy moaned. He thrust his hips, making Tara take his cock further into her mouth.

"Oh fuck yeah, that's good." He grunted as he closed his eyes and threw his head back. Tara cupped his balls as she sucked him harder.

"Fuck!" He yelled. He yanked Tara off his cock and threw her on the bed. Tara hastily unfastened her robe and Randy slipped into her.

"Randy!" She called out as he pounded into her relentlessly.

"That's it baby. Say my name." He breathed out into her neck. He lowered his head and captured her nipple in his mouth; nibbling on it with every stroke.

"Randy oh fuck." Tara threw her head back, her orgasm fast approaching. Randy adjusted her legs onto his shoulder, allowing him to go deeper inside her.

"Fuck," She screamed.

"God baby, so tight. So fucking tight." He grunted. Tara gripped his head pulling him down and capturing his swollen lips. Their tongues battled with each deep stroke. Randy sucked her tongue into his mouth and that sent Tara over the edge.

"Randy, oh yes," She screamed as she came all over his cock; her juices coating his member. Randy clenched his teeth and drove into her harder. "Cum for me Randy. Cum all over my pussy." Tara breathed out.

"Oh god." Randy's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he thrusted one last time. He pulled out shot his load all over Tara's throbbing pussy.

"Oh fuck, oh god fuck!" He groaned as he squirted thick globs of his cream all over her. He pumped his cock one last time before laying a kiss to her pouty lips.

"That was the sweetest dessert I ever had."


End file.
